


Lazy Sunday Morning

by zerocity



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Smut, ecto-genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerocity/pseuds/zerocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up and needs some assistance calming his magic down. Good thing Papyrus is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't tag something properly or you find any mistakes, feel free to let me know.

The two skeletons were lumped close together on the bare mattress, a mess of bones tangled upon bones as they both slept peacefully under the morning darkness. Neither one of them heard the faint stomping sound traveling up the stairs. The door flung open fast, revealing a tall skeleton dressed in black with red accenting gloves and boots.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZYBONES, IT'S ALREADY EIGHT AM!"

Sans stirred awake as soon as he heard the booming voice of his brother. Slowly sitting up on his haunches and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to look at him. His face was littered with disgust.

"UGH, THIS ROOM IS DISGUSTING," he fanned the front of his face as if something were in front of him, personally attacking his sense of smell, "GET DRESSED AND COME DOWNSTAIRS, BLUE IS MAKING BREAKFAST."

"but neither of us even work today," Sans trailed off his sentence with a yawn.

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO WASTE THE DAY AWAY! I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THE TWO OF YOU CAN SLEEP FOR SO LONG."

The Papyrus that was still in bed raised his head and craned it to face his counterpart, "you work yourself to the bone, you could stand a couple more hours of beauty sleep yourself, ya' know?"

"EUGH. WHEN YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS YOU HAD BETTER PUT SOME PANTS ON, NOW HURRY UP." the skeleton made a show of himself turning away before slamming the door behind him with a resounding bang.

Papyrus laughed under his breath as he shifted to lay on his stomach and used his arms as a makeshift pillow, having no intention to get up any time soon. Sans made to lay back down too, but froze once he noticed his magic gathering uncomfortably lower in his body. Making a soft noise, he lifted his black shirt to find faint red wisps coalescing inside his pelvis. Shit, he must have had a crazy dream he couldn't remember for him to be acting like this.

Trying to break himself from his thoughts, he looked over to Papyrus, who was resting comfortably and seemingly already asleep after their rude interruption. He only had a large dark blue t-shirt on that only just covered up to the bottom of his bare pelvis, it helped highlight his lanky frame. For someone who was supposed to be his brother, he was much different than his uptight and sharp-angled sibling. Although he couldn't see his face at the moment, he could imagine it in his mind. His teeth were soft and his features were smooth, the lax way he carried himself on his long legs, his entire body made of pearly white unscarred bones.

God, he wanted him so badly right now.

In the back of his mind, he wondered why he was so turned on. He found himself idly rubbing his pelvis between his legs through his shirt, feeling his magic taking form. He wasn't one to complain though. Picking himself up, he bent over the sleeping skeleton to rest his chest and head against the other's ribs and wrapped his arms carefully under his neck, the mattress creaking softly with every movement. His magic rubbed against the back of other's pelvis in a desperate bid for friction.

"nn, what's up with you, red?" Papyrus' voice was still groggy with the recesses of sleep.

"stretch, please," his phalanges raked gently over Papyrus' shirt-covered clavicle and trailed up and over his shoulder to rest across his scapula.

Papyrus groaned softly but otherwise made no move. Sans continued his motions against the other, panting into the back of the other's shirt breathily. With a drawn-out yawn, Papyrus lifted his head up and rested his chin on the palms of his hands and craned his head to look back at the smaller skeleton.

"fine, if you get me my smokes we can fuck."

Happiness washed over Sans as the other agreed with him, but faded a little at the strangeness of the requirement.

"smoking? really? this early in the morning?" He reached towards the orange hoodie discarded on the floor directly next to the mattress. Pulling the fabric towards himself, he flipped it over until he found the front pocket and reached inside to procure a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. They gently bounced across the mattress as they were tossed next to Papyrus' head.

"i'm gonna need it, aren't i?" The taller skeleton barely moved as he popped a fag out of the box and lit it, taking a small drag before exhaling the dark smoke into the room, resting his head across his forearms once more.

Sans chuckled to himself at the implication, but didn't hesitate to begin. Returning to his position above the other skeleton, he hiked his shirt halfway up his ribs, exposing smooth white bones laying almost limp across the mattress. Pooling orange magic was also starting to become visible inside the other skeleton's pelvis, only serving to make Sans more turned on.

He gripped the others' femurs and attempted to push them up, Papyrus got the hint and helped raised his rear into the air. Sans traced the edges around his tailbone, trying to convince the magic to make an opening for him. It didn't take much stimulation for an entrance to form, along with a bright orange cock. Sans teased the opening with his fingers, drawing small pants from Papyrus.

After a few more prodding motions against the other's magic, Sans became impatient. He quickly replaced his phalanges with the head of his thick red length, gripping the base of it and rubbing against the orange surface. Papyrus' breath hitched as Sans eased into him, closing his eyes and balling his fists into the edge of the mattress. His back arched and his grip tightened as Sans went deeper, taking another drag from the cigarette and exhaled with a languid moan, his voice shaking as the other continued to push into him.

The sounds spurred Sans on, gripping Papyrus' ribs and hip tightly as he worked himself in and out of the narrow entrance, rutting into the other at a steady pace. Feeling the pressure building up inside, Sans bent over the other and rested his chest against the other's spine and back. He continued to thrust fervently upward, their bones giving an audible clacking noise each time they met.

"shit, i'm close," Sans panted breathily in time with Papyrus. The taller skeleton had abandoned the smoke in favor of concentrating solely on Sans moving inside of him, completely lost in the moment.

Already Sans found himself coming into the tight orange magic, grunting as he did so. Papyrus wrapped his free hand behind him to grab at Sans' hip bone, pulling it towards himself and helping Sans push as deep as he could inside.

"hah, fuck," the smaller skeleton's frame rattled against Papyrus', shallowly thrusting and riding out the finality of his climax. After he stopped moving and Papyrus released his grip on the other's hip, freeing him to pull out. Maneuvering himself next to Papyrus, Sans let himself limply fall to the bed and curl up, shutting his eyes and attempting to catch his breath.

Papyrus pulled his shirt back down and flipped over onto his back before taking a long drag from the fag, letting it freely float up through his eyesockets. He craned his head to look over at Sans, who appeared to be asleep. He tapped the cig's ashes into the ashtray next to the bed before reaching out to him and curling his arms around the other's smaller form, pulling him close, resting him in the crook of his arm as he continued to smoke.

After a couple minutes, Sans stirred from his post-orgasm haze. He made soft noises before opening his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Papyrus softly smiling and offering the fag to him.

"here."

Taking it with a shaky hand, he brought it to his mouth, closing his eyes and inhaling. He let the smoke lazily escape through his nose and between slightly parted teeth before offering it back to Papyrus, who eagerly took another long drag from it.

Sans shifted to face Papyrus, but stopped when his hand accidentally brushed up against something. He looked down to see Papyrus' hand was stroking his still conjured cock at a rough pace, bringing Sans out of his foggy mind. Papyrus still hadn't come yet. He felt awful that he'd gone so quickly, and although he knew Papyrus probably didn't really mind, he still felt terrible. Still, despite those thoughts, a happy realization dawned on him.

The fun wasn't over yet, and they had all the time in the world.

"here, let me," he said as he reached down, taking the other's hard length into his palm and stroking it alongside Papyrus' own phalanges. The taller skeleton shifted the both of them and scooted over to sit with his back against the wall. Sans moved with him, laying sideways and planting his head between the others' femurs. Wrapping both hands around the cock, he began to pump up and down, twisting his wrists to give him more pleasurable friction.

Precum was already oozing out from the top and dripping down the length, making Sans ministrations slick and easy. It wasn't long before a crimson tongue appeared between parted fangs, lapping at the head and licking up along the frenulum. He brought his tongue and the flats of his sharp teeth to brush upwards against the magic flesh, causing a shudder to rip through Papyrus' bones.

He gripped at his femurs and took the member into his mouth slowly, the skeleton above him planted one of his hands on his skull and raised his hips at the sensation. Sans gave a muffled grunt as he reached the base of his cock, and upon hearing a breathy moan looked up.

Papyrus' mouth was slightly agape and his sleepy, half-lidded eyesockets looked down at him, a large smile cracking across his face. He took another drag, a sleepy moan escaping along with the smoke as he blew it downward toward Sans' face.

"fuck, red." At the encouragement, Sans bobbed up and down at a steady pace, licking against the entire length before taking the whole thing back into his mouth and doing it all over again.

If Papyrus' quickened panting and tightened grip was any indication, he was close. Sans gripped the other skeleton with his mouth firmly but gently and increased the pressure. With barely any warning, Papyrus shakily held onto Sans' skull and pushed him down, at the same time pushing up into him. His spine arched away from the wall, bones rattling together as he came into Sans' mouth. Sans grunted at the sudden pressure of Papyrus pushing down on him, but kept his mouth firm around his member to help him reach the rest of his orgasm. Papyrus continued to twitch upward in the smaller skeleton's mouth, letting loose a silent moan.

Sans released him with a smacking sound, backing away to sit on his haunches and catch his breath. A small amount of red-orange spit dribbled down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and gave Papyrus a sly grin.

One last puff of smoke blew from between his teeth as Papyrus reached over to snuff the stick in the ashtray. He let his magic dissipate from satisfaction and grabbed a nearby spare rag to wipe away the magical residue from earlier.

"thanks papyrus."

There was a pause before long arms enveloped Sans, lifting and flipping him onto his back. Teeth met teeth and Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus' neck. As he was about to open his mouth to receive the other's tongue, Papyrus moved away only to lick at the vertebrae along his neck. He squirmed in delight for only a moment before relaxing against the other's magic.

Too quick for Sans' liking, Papyrus pulled away.

"c'mon then, let's go get some breakfast," he patted Sans' chest and turned to stand up, collecting his clothes from the floor and didn't even stop to dress himself properly as he slowly walked toward the door, hobbling himself into his pants. Sans gave a contented huff as he followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at [zerocity.tumblr.com](http://zerocity.tumblr.com)


End file.
